


Jim Fedora’s wrath

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [12]
Category: Horror - Fandom, dreams - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A DREAM I JUST HAD LAST NIGHT: A real guy that I had met online on deviantart in 2013-14 named Jim Fedora unleashing/unchaining every alien grey upon me that I had “chained up” in my old house forever so that they would never torment me again.





	Jim Fedora’s wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that I wrote about the guy named Jim Fedora aka JWA2277 on deviantart is true so be warned as he is a very vile evil man that I unfortunately met online in 2013-14!!

I was desperately trying to sleep in my new house but it was very hot so I gave up and Instead of my bed being were it really is, it was placed across the room so that the “foot” of my bed was facing the window instead and the “head” of my bed was against the wall farthest away from the window. So I began talking to Ray Park the guy whom plays Darth Maul via my computer and I was also browsing through deviantart on my iPhone while we two talked. 

As I browsed deviantart, I came upon something very familiar and more things that seemed way to familiar and to my sudden shock I realized that it was photos I had taken all the way back in 2013. As I looked at the photos I began to make out very dark figures of all different shapes and sizes. Not the ghost photos I normally take to see if I can capture human and animal spirits, but as if I went hiking somewhere, ran into these creatures, and then took a photo of them ((Which actually NEVER happened if course)). Then I noticed the uploader of these photos and the “description” text below these photos and I immediately grew horrified. 

The uploader was none other than Jim Fedora or better known as JWA2277 on deviantart aka the guy whom Spiritually raped me and unleashed the Kuchisake Onna upon me. ((ALL TRUTH by the way)) I then started reading the text description below one of the photos and my levels of terror instantly grew so great that I started having a severe panic attack right there in front of Ray Park or as I like to call him “Ray Maul”. He asked what the hell was happening I read out loud the text below the photo of the immensely terrifying creature that was none other then a Draug or even a Floon Floon.

The text that JWA2277 wrote read, _”ever since you left me my Ancient Egyptian slave named Blue Spirit, I have never let you out of my memories! I have been watching **EVERYTHING** that you have done since we two went our separate ways and I have to say, I **HATE/ABHOR** the amount of power you have been gaining spiritually!! You are **MY** slave and forever will be and you can **NEVER** disobey what I or Jesus or even Allah tell you to do!! I also need to tell you that I have bought the house that you moved out of and released **ALL** of the Christian, Jewish, and Islamic alien greys that you had chained up here forever within this house, just because they terrorized you for many nights and days until you moved away, and yard back onto you!! You have **NO RIGHTS** disobeying Jesus and Allah, all of the angels and us Christians, Jews, and Muslims!! As soon as you finish reading this the greys will know and pay you a nice visit so mote it be!!”_ I began yelling, “no no no why why why!?!?!?!? Why can’t you Christian and Zionist loving/supporting idiot just leave me the fuck alone!?!?!? Why can’t you just let me be in peace and stop emailing me your shit!?!?!” Ray Maul then barked for me to calm down as much as possible and I did so as I suddenly did not want to awaken my parents in the room right below mine.

Then I noticed noises coming from right outside my second story window as well as the all to familiar presence of unfathomable terror. All of a sudden a Draug or a Floon Floon ((since they look about the same)) busted through my window and began making horrifying screaming noses as it stood over me as I tried to hide under my bed sheets as much as possible. It’s mouth was so large that it did not seem to have eyes or a nose and it had very sharp teeth as well. Its body was that of a dead man’s all bloated and decomposing. 

I looked at the photos on my phone and the creatures within them seemed to be moving as well. One was a oval with four long tendrils, two on each side, that was moving so fast that you could barely see it. It seemed to be as if it was rotting also just like the Draug that was standing in my room. There also was my parents in their true forms floating right outside my now busted window which are talked about in my “the Haomy Loamy Loamy Las” dream that I had some time ago now and they were the most pissed off of all of the creatures there. They were saying the same types of things as JWA2277 had written down under each photo of the creatures he took. And of course there was the Kuchisake Onna simply standing quietly there in the corner of my room farthest from me smiling. 

Ray Park and I simply shook in unfathomable terror as we watched these evil alien grey creatures terrorize us which seemed to go on forever. Then we two began laughing out of unfathomable terror. 

Then I woke up as the Draug was killing me.


End file.
